These Feelings
by Ulteam-Elite
Summary: Amy doubted Sonic's feelings. A fight leads to heartbreak. Will the right words heal it? Or will Sonic lose one of his closest friends? Simple SonAmy chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**So, as it's known, I don't normally write. However, during my time with just my miniature TV, my computer, and a cellphone capable of barely anything but what the internet was when Windows 98 was popular, I spent most of my time reading SonAmy stuff on . Eventually, I started wasting time on Wikis and forums, reading through SonAmy info. Since this is my first fanfiction, My endeavors might be imperfect. But I'm at least trying. It's best to try new things, and I should be happy about it. With that, I, TheUltimaXtreme, present the first fanfiction I've ever made.**

**Chapter 1: A Futile Battle**

The rush of the wind, the feel of the speed, the sensation going through him. That was what he felt as he went though the lands, at supersonic speeds. Sonic was not meant to be challenged. His speed made him feel right. It helped him to keep calm. It made him go faster. He blew through the desert, without a beat of sweat coming up. He ran through the fresh meadows, encountering the scents of the flowers. As he began slipping through town, avoiding buildings and making his way through the city, circling the houses of the cul-de-sac. When he ran, he never had any other thought except going fast. That was all he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain pink hedgehog was sitting at her window watching Sonic blow through the homes. Amy Rose, age of 14, saw Sonic fly by her house. She envied and hoped for Sonic to one day accept her request to go out on a date. She always wondered why Sonic never answered "Y-... Actually, he never answered. The situation was always the same. Amy would end up asking conveniently when Eggman came and attacked the town, or at least Sonic. She was quite tired of it. She always wondered if maybe, she should ask AFTER Eggman attacked. But she never did, since it was always that she forgot, or she thought Sonic might've been tired after all that combat. She often doubted if Sonic even had feelings for her. As Sonic went by, for a split second, it felt like time froze, as she got a glimpse of Sonic's face, then suddenly, he was gone.

Sonic's run was coming to a close as he began slowing down to his best friend's workshop, the imfamous two tails (at least, to those who knew him) painted on the door. As he opened the door, Tails rushed a slick "Gotta Go," and put the phone back on its base. He turned and said "Hey Sonic," in what seemed to be a nervous tone. Amy had called and had a small talk with Tails. He felt it inappropriate to ask Sonic what he thought of Amy just because she wanted to know. Sonic barely noticed Tails slipping the phone to the base, but he noticed. He also noticed that he seemed a little quick to answer. "Hey Tails, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just working on a new part to add to the Tornado."

"Hmm... Really?" He spoke as Tails tinkered with the part. "Because I'm pretty sure that was the landing gear that had us crash-land when Eggman shot us down."

Tails was caught. "Well, I was trying to see what went wrong," he said, blushing a little.

"I think I remember you saying that it short-circuited."

He couldn't think of any other excuses as to why he was messing with the faulty piece.

"Also, who was on the phone? Would it be a certain rabbit?"

Tails was red hot now. He hated it when someone pulled the Cream card on him, especially Sonic. However, he answered promptly, losing the blush, "No. It was..." He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to come out directly about it. He then remembered an earlier call he'd made. and went with it. "It was the auto-parts store. I was asking them about parts I could use for the Tornado's car mode."

"Since when do you need to drive where you need to be? Isn't that the whole purpose of the Tornado? After all, it is a plane."

"Well, maybe I want to save a little bit of space. The plane's pretty big after all."

"Well... I guess I could see where you're going with that," he said as he sat in a seat, rubbing his nose with the knuckle of his finger. "You could use your tails, though."

Tails just rolled his eyes. "So, anyway..." He was unsure of whether to just bring it up, or lead the conversation into it. He questioned himself, but eventually got it. "I've never been one to wonder, but you've never shown much of any unique emotions when you're with anyone, Sonic. Do you even have any different thoughts besides being as calm and collected as you are?"

"You kidding, Tails? We've known each other for years. I know you've seen more than me just being calm and collected. And what do you mean 'never shown much of any unique emotions'? I've shown tons of emotions."

"Well then, what do you think of some of those people?"

"Name someone."

"Knuckles."

"Annoying, but helpful."

"Shadow."

"Total jerk."

"Rouge."

"Flirty, and not my type."

"Amy."

"Obsessive, a stalker, and probably faster than she makes herself out to be."

Tails was stuck. "That's a lot of thoughts for.. Amy."

"Well, it's a lot of thoughts for a girl like her, but she's pretty crazy sometimes."

"Well, she likes you a lot, and she's been helpful on a ton of battles."

"The problem is... explaining the situation to her on my end. I realize she likes me a lot, but I just don't feel the same way. I'd explain it at some point, but I never get the time, plus I don't exactly need a concussion from her hammer."

Tails realized the situation and agreed well with Sonic. Most people are smart to not get on Amy's bad side. "Have you ever even considered trying to get something running with Amy, you know just a little small-"

Sonic's eyes got huge and interrupted Tails with a slick "No Way!"

"Aw come on! What's so wrong with trying something? Everyone knows for a fact you've never dated anyone."

Those words stung to Sonic. It was sad, but unfortunately true. He has never had a date in his life. Maybe it was because he considered dates to end up being the time that the running had to end, and he didn't like that. And the words said stung him to where he had to play the same game. "Says you! You've never went on a date in your life!"

"I'm 11! I'm not supposed to date anyone!"

"You aren't supposed to ride a transforming plane either, but that doesn't change anything!"

Tails felt harassed and angry. "If you don't want to date Amy, then just say so! If you don't care about her feeling, then go and tell her you don't feel the same way!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" With that last yell, Sonic rocketed out of the workshop and took the way to Amy's house.

Tails was breathing heavy, processing what had happened in his head. _What have I done? I just had a fight with Sonic, and now it's gonna cost Amy her happiness._ He had to hurry and help stop this all, or at least hold back the problems. He dialed quickly as he rung up Amy's house.

"Hello," the other end of the phone spoke out.

"Amy?"

"Oh, hi Tails! Did you get the info," she asked anxiously and giddly. She hoped for the best.

"Amy, I've got bad news. I got in a fight with Sonic and now he's heading over there to say something he really doesn't mean." Technically, he would mean it, but unfortunately, Amy couldn't know that. Tails had to find a way to get Sonic to date this girl.

"You both got in a fight? That's very unusual."

"Yeah, well..."

As Amy was about to speak again, the door started beating. It was Sonic, about to say something that would change some things. "Gotta go, Sonic's here."

"No, Amy, Wait!" and then the phone on the other end got the click. She'd hung up, and left Tails to think the situation through. He hoped that by all means, Amy remembered what he'd said.

**Ah, a problem grows. Hopefully Amy remembers what Tails said and ignores what Sonic says. Otherwise, I'm guessing it's downhill. Naturally, I should note that this is, in fact, my first fanfiction. Obviously, it's not perfect. At the current moment that I'm writing this stuff, I don't even have a name for the story in general. It'll probably come to me while I write chapter 2. Of course, you guys won't know. I'll have a name for the story when I upload the chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These Feelings**

**Chapter 2: Stopping The Demise**

Tails had to stop Sonic. But how? He was at his workshop, and Sonic was all the way at Amy's house. It'd take ten minutes to get there, and by then, it'd be too late. He had to think. _How? How?_ Then he figured it out. He'd made a warp gate from parts of the Tornado and a hoop, wired to where he could easily transport himself to any location in the planet.

"I'm glad I made this for once." He started setting up the options, pinpointing the GPS to Amy's house. He turned it on, and the hoop slowly started glowing, until a sudden flash came up. Once the flash died out, the hoop showed like a screen to a block of houses. Near the center, he saw the blue hedgehog in front of Amy's house. "I got to get this just right." He aligned himself, and held his ground, propelling his tails until a wind current started blowing documents around the desk.

He suddenly let go, and rocketed at the hoop. His eyes had to readjust from the flash. He then saw that he was diving headfirst at the asphalt. "AHHHHH!" He had to pull himself up hard to keep from slamming, until he saw Sonic in his sights. He began spinning his tails to Sonic's direction.

Sonic stood at Amy's doorstep, waiting for the door to open. Until he saw a strange orange object coming near him out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see it was practically hurtling at him at nearly the same speed as he was capable of. He was able to make out two eyes, a white muzzle, and saw the circular pattern from behind as two tails. _TAILS?_ His eyes widened at seeing the fox going so fast.

They collided into an insane ball of blue and orange. Tails was barely able to gain mobility, but got it to where he turned far enough to roll on the asphalt of a house four down from Amy's. They rolled to a stop at the corner, where they fell apart of their collided form.

Amy opened the door and looked around. "Where's Sonic? Did Tails... UGH! I bet Sonic put him up to this..." She slammed the door shut and dialed Tails' workshop.

Sonic raised himself up too see a dazed Tails laying on the ground. His confused and whiplashed face turned to rage. "Tails! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Tails got up and replied to his remark. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know what you were just about to do?"

"Yeah! Tell Amy how I REALLY feel about her."

"Exactly, and what you're feeling for her right now, if she found out, would send her spiraling into a depression!"

"Oh please. She's shrugged it off plenty of times."

"... You really believe that's what happens?"

"Of course."

"Well, you're wrong."

"And how would you know?"

Suddenly, Tails was was at a mental dead-end. _Why did I go that far? I can't tell Sonic how I know, or he might get more thoughts against her. Think, Tails, think._

"Well?" Sonic's anger was still spiked.

But he gave in, for their sake. "She talks to us."

"Huh?" Sonic was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she talks to the ones closest to her, to get their opinions, to help her through it."

"I'm still lost."

Tails couldn't believe he had to explain this kind of stuff. "Look, I see you as my brother, right?"

"Yeah, after all, we pretty much are."

"And in that same case, I see Amy a little as my sister."

Sonic went wide-eyed, and chuckled. "Why would you see Amy as a sister?"

_I really should just shut my mouth..._ He couldn't. "With how much me and Cream have to help her, I think seeing her as a sister is a bigun by now. And technically," Tails rolled off. He wasn't too keen on his next sentence. "... I kinda expect you guys'd eventually... come together, and at that, she would count as my _sister-in-law_."

Sonic spaced out there, as he began thinking of him and Amy, married, with kids, and all the little kids shoulting out "Uncle Tails, Uncle Tails" around the fox. He quickly shook that out of his head. _No way I'm putting my shoes up right now._ "You've gotta be crazy, man. Besides, in reality, I kind of see Amy.. as a sister as well." He was pretty bashful at the moment, a rarity around Tails.

"... You do? So you _DO_ have feelings for her!" Tails had to grin. He was finally getting an upper-hand on him.

"W-well yeah, but only as a sister! And surely, you know it'd be wrong to date your sister, right?"

Now Tails had to chuckle. "True, but she really isn't our sister. We just feel that she is. And since her love's on YOUR head, you need to go to her and ask her out on at least one date!"

"Ugh, why do I have to ask her? She's the one who loves me, and she'll obviously ask me."

"Yes, but you just relinquished the truth that you DO have feelings for her. And because you did, if you don't ask her first, I WILL be forced to use this new information against you!"

Sonic was brought back by that. "Y-you're blackmailing me?"

"If that's what it takes."

It was unbelievable. Sonic, never in his lifetime, had expected Tails would go to blackmailing his own brother just because of a girl. "Ugh. Fine, I'll ask her."

"Perfect. Oh wait! I need to call Amy..."

"Why?"

"Uhh... I sorta... called and told her you'd be telling her something..."

Sonic was a little out, until he understood what it meant. "Yo-You were warning her?"

"I see Amy as a sister, remember?"

Sonic made note of that. "Just use your cell phone." He was referring to Tails' custom wristwatch. He modified it to do certain everyday tasks on one device.

"Oh yeah." Tails pulled out the earpeice to the watch and called Amy. And then...

**The chapter stopped. Hahahaha, yeah, I cut you all off. I think I've put enough into this chapter. Next chapter, though. No spoilers though.**

**Breaking logic one story at a time,**

**TheUltimaXtreme**


End file.
